


Late

by Misila



Series: Tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning Haruka leaves, Rin doesn't even have the time to dread how empty his flat will get when it's only him and his three fishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way you said "I love you" (a scream).

 

 

 

The morning Haruka leaves, Rin doesn’t even have the time to dread how empty his flat will get when it’s only him and his three Betta. The fishes, however, don’t seem especially entertained by the hurry the two of them are in, and keep swimming in their tank even when Haruka trips over and crashes into Rin, sending them both to the floor.

“You’re in the way,” Haruka huffs, getting off Rin and limping towards the sofa to shove a swimsuit into his travel bag, absent-mindedly rubbing his knee where it’s hit the floor. Rin is on his feet soon, too.

“Well, at least I found your trainer,” he replies with a grin.

Haruka glances at Rin for a second, then he turns towards the bedroom. “Now I only need the other one.”

“You’re wearing it.”

Haruka halts in his steps and looks down. “Oh.” He walks back to Rin and grabs the shoe, dropping onto the floor to put it on.

Rin walks towards his bedroom meanwhile. He looks around, but he doesn’t think there’s anything else that belongs to Haruka there. It’s too tidy to miss anything –except for the unmade bed– and Haruka didn’t bring many things to Australia.

“I think you have everything,” he tells Haruka, who has finished tying his shoelaces. “Unless you forgot your head.”

“You lost yours long ago and have a good life,” Haruka mutters, zipping his travel bag and hanging it on his shoulder. Rin shoves his keys into his pocket and grabs his own bag as they walk to the door; neither of them notices they are holding hands until they arrive to the bus stop, when Haruka looks at their intertwined fingers. “Weren’t you late to your classes?”

Rin shrugs. “That teacher is more unpunctual than you,” he half-lies, ignoring Haruka’s moody _you slept in too_.

He doesn’t want Haruka to leave. The week he’s spent in Sydney suddenly seems too short, and Rin can’t believe it’s been seven whole days since he greeted Haruka at the airport. Time is unfair.

“When will you come back?” Haruka asks quietly, as if he were embarrassed of even bringing the topic up.

“Gou made me promise I’d spend Christmas with my mother and her, so I guess I’ll see you then.” Rin knows that’s not the kind of return his boyfriend is talking about, but Haruka still nods, approaches Rin to kiss him. Rin frowns when he realises what Haruka is wearing, but doesn’t make any comment. He’ll get his favourite shirt back when he sees him again.

“Sure,” Haruka mutters. Rin lets go of his hand when he sees the bus approaching, and Haruka turns around with a deep breath (probably preparing himself for communicating in English).

“Text me when you arrive,” Rin reminds him, wrapping Haruka into a hug and giving him one last kiss. There’s something strange in the way Haruka’s eyes shine, but Rin doesn’t have the time to think about it, because his boyfriend gently breaks free from his arms when the bus door opens.

Rin starts walking when Haruka steps into the vehicle, not waiting for it to start moving. It’ll pass him anyway. He stops abruptly, however, when he hears Haruka’s voice, which sounds almost like a yell to make itself heard over the bus engine.

“Rin!”

He turns around. Haruka’s head peeks out the window, and now his look is determined, almost defiant.

“I love you!” he shouts before disappearing and closing the window, and Rin hopes his boyfriend is as least half as red as he is.

He feels like floating even while his teacher reprimands him for being late.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr.


End file.
